It Started on Valentine's Day
by BrokenChordsCanNeverPlay
Summary: Just some Valentine's Day action. Not much...actual lemon. It's more fluffy. Might make a few smutty chapters today in my free time.
1. The Proposal

Izuru snuggled up closer to the man next to him, a small flitting smile crossing his face. He loved this kind of attention. Not that the attention that was given in the bed was bad...he just preferred the quietness of this kind of moment; the way the strong arms held him, the way the older's breath tickled his ear, just the peacefulness of this moment. Izuru's dark blue eyes closed and he sighed in satisfaction, his teeth showing slightly as the lips parted again to show a wider smile.

The silver haired man felt the younger shift, pressing closer and burying his face deeper into Gin's warmth of the bare chest. The vulpine man grinned, showing the fox like white teeth. He knew the blond loved this moment; the moment where reality didn't exist to either of the two males and it was perfectly calm. Gin liked it too but he preferred Izuru under him, gasping and pleading for his taichou.

After a while, the vulpine man leaned down, his lips level with the blond's ear. "Mmmm Sah, Whaddaya wanna do tahday? It is dat 'special' day afta all..." he purred softly.

There was a moment of pause before the blond lifted his head, dark blue eyes gazing at his taichou's foxy face. "I-If that's alright, I would like to prepare you a dinner then we could spend the evening together..." he said, a blush coloring his naturally pale cheeks. He lowered his gaze but peeked back up through his golden eyelashes, almost shyly and almost seductively.  
Gin licked his slightly dry lips, smile gone. Damn...his Izuru could be very _persuasive..._ when he wanted to be...

"Is dat wat meh pet 'Zuru wan's?" he asked, smirk slowly returning.

Izuru gave a shy nod, gaze going back down to Gin's bare chest, nervously intertwining his own pale fingers on his left with the ones on his right.

"Mkay. Den we'll do dat." Gin smirked wide now.

The blond quickly looked up, eyes wide with disbelief. He hadn't expected his taichou to say yes. And that his captain had, filled him with great joy. "T-Thank you, Ichimaru Taichou!"

"mmmm, 'Zuru. Wat are ya suppos' tah call meh when we alone?"

"oh! S-Sorry...Gin." Izuru blushed, looking down.

Gin smirked wider and gave his pet a quick peck on the forehead, getting out of the bed. "Happeh Valentines Day, 'Zuru."


	2. Robe, Oh Robe

**A/N: **So after some much debate (between me and my multiple personalities), I decided to continue with this. I know it's not Valentine's Day but I wrote the first chapter on that day so fuck logic.

I didn't add this before: I do not, and never will, own Bleach and it's characters (Sad day for me T.T )

* * *

Izuru rolled out of bed, plodding over to Gin's closet. Since they had the day off, Izuru wasn't going to put his shihakushou. Plus, Gin had torn the upper part of the black uniform while they, ahem, 'played' last night.

Izuru leafed through the hanging robes, considering one that would be modest yet interesting enough for his taichou. _No, that one will show off too much leg... No, that one's color doesn't suit me..._

Izuru stopped, thinking this a bit more over. _I don't want Gin to tease me all day today... I know it's low, but I'm gonna make it so that he will not want to leave me hanging._

Izuru smirked at his clever thinking, hoping that this will really work. He grabs a teal robe, gently plucking it off the hanger. He put his arms through the big sleeve, giggling slightly when he saw how long the sleeves were. They completely hid his hands from view but he didn't really mind. He had always secretly liked the longer sleeves of Gin's robes and uniforms.

The blond then tied the robe closed, not minding that it showed off his pale, finely tuned calves. Training did good work for his body. He was more flexible than when he had first joined Squad 3. _I guess sex probably helped that too..._

Izuru yawned, scratching his chest slightly on the skin that was exposed by the low dipping 'V' of the robe. He walked out of the room, looking around for Gin. He had a feeling that today was going to be amazing.


End file.
